


River of Red

by YinYanChan



Series: Black as Pitch [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Blackberry bitty, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, F/M, Prostitution, Reader-Insert, Swapfell Sans, Underfell Sans, Violence, bitty fights, edgy bitty - Freeform, sans/reader/sans - Freeform, side story to Black as Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYanChan/pseuds/YinYanChan
Summary: Red is having his life flash before his eyes*Side story to Black as Pitch*





	River of Red

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE NOTE* This is a side story of Black as Pitch. If you hadn't read it please do before reading. Other than that there isn't any spoilers for the main story. This is red thinking about how his life was before you and then meeting you that fateful night. Also explains a few things about Pitch and his dealings.

His Magic was volatile when he was riled.

Some likened it to the fast current of a flowing river in combat. A thick mass of red pushing and ebbing against all that opposed him. A rushing crimson blanket of ever moving danger that instilled fear in his foes.

He had no name… was only called by his type… Edgy.

It never mattered to him anyway. Call him whatever you want, it wouldn’t stop what was to happen.

All he cared about was forgetting. Getting lost in a pleasurable haze and getting addicted to the minor temporary relief and comfort it brought. However the more he slipped... the more he was punished but yet he’d always go right back.

He was a glutton for punishment.

At one time all he knew was life behind dirty bars and the screaming crowds chanting for dust in the arena. The pain of fighting for his own life every single time he left those bars and knowing nothing else besides fight or die. His upkeep neglected and only fed before a fight, and after if he won sometimes. Heaven help him should he lose.

That’s why he didn’t lose. He strived for more because he knew he’d get less than what he already had. His, and every bitty’s, heat cycle was used to make double entertainment nights. Not only were the bitties not in control but more often than not they’d use a helpless beta bitty tied to the center of the arena as the prize for the bitty that won. Which made it a double show of violence and sex for the audience. His owner had threatened to make him a beta should he ever lose his undefeated reign… among other things.

Wait… He remembered… He did lose once.

It was his final day as a fighter.

If he had won this fight, he’d be released to a stud farm then eventually on the streets. His owner would have gotten a good wad of cash for an undefeated bitty champion at the bitty mills. He wasn’t complaining really it was a far better life than being neglected to dust in a rusty cage from a losing streak. Couldn’t breed anymore? You ended up disoriented on the streets not knowing where you came from...but you were free.

A strange bitty appeared in the middle of an all out free for all match.

This unknown bitty was besting some of the greatest fighters… and dusting the uncontrollable feral ones immediately.

This stranger, A little blackberry bitty, struck a cord of fear down his spine.

The off color of the blackberry’s bones...The splotchy splintered spots of black and the thin lines of red… He had been raised around bitties like this.

A determined bitty was a deadly one.

He had watched these monstrosities of bitties dismantle even humans...Then eventually oozing into a blob of dust.

Lost in contemplative thought, His owner had thrown a beer can at him to hurry things along… clearly excited to see how their Edgy would fare against the odds.

He didn’t want to die today.

Of all days...He was going to be free… FREE…

“Well” he rasped earning the curious attention of the approaching blackberry.

“Today, one way or another, I’ll finally be free.” He voiced cracked from misuse but was also resigned.

Forcing his magic to come alive and make clear to this bitty that at least he wasn’t going to make it easy.

His concentration was broken from his owner screeching at him to do something. It was so aggravating to him… Really he wished that the stupid human would just shut…

An ebony bone pierced his now former owners throat so fast that had he blinked he’d have missed it.

He watched the man that had beat him, neglected him, and forced him to commit such atrocities he’d never had done himself, die right before his very sockets… Not even the startled gasps and screams could break him from this moment.

“Heh...heh heh… HEH AH HA HA HA HA HA!” He surprised himself at his laughter yet he continued to with tears streaming down his face.

It was the only true moment of happiness he’d ever experienced.

His manic laughter increased as the blackberry turned his magic on the frantic audience. All of it gruesome, horrifying, but the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His and everyone else’s tormentors getting back what they were owed.

Humans were disgusting, Absolute filth to do this to them.

If this truly is his last moments at least he would die knowing justice.

As his laughter died down so did the chaos.

All that was left were him and some of the best fighters in the arena. The blackberry approached them while taking them all in and smirked. He seemed to be hefting something big over his shoulder with ease.

The strange bitty set down the object and slid it over to him...an old zippo lighter.

“We all must dust someday…even these humans... perhaps we can help speed up the process eh?” The twisted grin the blackberry sent him gave him all the permission to do something he’d always wanted to do.

He flicked it on and unceremoniously tossed it into the weak wooden frame of what was more or less a rickety shack in the middle of nowhere. Then he and the other bitties continued to watch the arena to burn from a safe distance outside.

A beautiful roaring fire burning those filthy bastards to ash.

He and the others hadn’t said a word, just watched in silence as everything they’d ever known was being cleansed...Erased.

They watched until there was nothing but embers and curiously went to inspect the aftermath.

Seeing nothing but charred remnants and ash caused something.

The bitties started whooping, cheering, and playing in the remains of their past. Throwing up clouds of ash in laughter as they celebrated.

Save for himself… He looked for the blackberry that had forged ahead before them.

He found him standing atop a still smouldering skull surveying the fallen arena.

The other bitties soon joined them and congregated below the blackberry.

Then one by one, he and the others, dropped to their knees and prostrated themselves before their savior.

His name was Pitch Black and he had a drive about him that seemed of a higher power at work.

It was every bitty for themselves out there Pitch had warned them.

“It’s all about who you know that will be your saving grace. This will either be where we part ways or you can come and know me better.” Pitch smirked as everyone knew they were as good as dust on their own in a world they never knew.

That was how he had learned to live around humans and work for Pitch.

He thought at first Pitch was a righteous bitty on course to save them all. If the bitties Pitch had dusted without qualm in the arena that day was proof of anything… Pitch Black was far from it.

The class system Pitch had was set by your worth to him. Pitch’s goal wasn’t clear but he was filthy rich from what he was doing currently to get to it. Killing humans and taking over drug territories, sex trade and prostitution, name it Pitch has had a hand in it.

Pitch’s partner was never to be seen but heard of and preferred to be behind the scenes as Pitch decided to make appearances in his place.

Anyone alive that knew what Pitch looked like knew better than to go to the authorities.

He knew this because he was Pitch’s exterminator. When a bitty, or even human, became a pest then he was sent to take care of them. He wrapped them in his blanket of red magic till they choked and were washed away.

His taste of freedom had been euphoric and he didn’t have to change to adapt. He killed, got paid, got laid, got blitzed and the cycle continued.

That was until the sinful pleasures of the world prevented him from doing his job...but he couldn’t help it. A violent high so he didn’t have to think about reality anymore…a night in lovers arms to keep away the nightmares that plagued him. Soon it became him needing it more and more...maybe half a pill before a job...might make the pain after a little less intense...maybe more warm bodies to sleep and play the day away would make it a better night.

He was lost now and he didn’t care one bit.

His drug hazed mind telling how to get his next fix while he got off on a cheap hooker.

Completely lost in his hedonistic fantasy… it came crashing down, hard, and fast. He was caught robbing a supply house during a major deal. The supply house belonged to Pitch’s partner and well to be caught stealing from your own was worse than being caught stealing from a rival.

Apparently the supposed partner of Pitch was there at the time reviewing the footage and keeping an eye on the drug deal present.

He barely managed to make it out of there alive...but he wasn’t out of the woods yet.

He had almost used up all of his magic to get to a lesser bitty populated part of the city.

They must’ve expected it. Studs found him.

How he hated that no good tattle tale. Pitch’s most loyal and subservient little as kisser. Studs wasn’t even Pitch’s brother but you’d never know the difference judging on their types and how studs acted.

Even exhausted he could probably give studs a good run but then again studs never went anywhere alone. Before he knew it he was reduced to an agonized pile of bones pleading for mercy. His current of red flowing magic stifled and merely a trickle that was once a stream. Trying to sound like he could still be useful when really he knew the truth, you can’t fix what’s broken… give him a taste of that sinful pleasure again and he’d be lost once more.

At least Pitch wasn’t here to see him like this.

The bitty Pitch thought was a promising member in his grand scheme. The Edgy bitty that was spared to carry out Pitch’s ambitions.

He failed Pitch.

Failing Pitch was worse than failing himself.

Pitch was his savior...wasn’t he?

Pitch had saved him that day...right?

Freed him from that life of...violence? No that wasn’t right...Pitch encouraged it…

How could he have been so blind… He was a fool…

He had never been free, in fact he had traded a cage for a leash...a very short one.

Spending all his dirty gold on quick, easy, yet temporary “happiness” making his leash even shorter and compromising.

He could have seen this shit show for what it was, saved up his gold and left it all behind. As long as he didn’t rat out anyone what would Pitch care?

Now there was only one hope for him. He saw something amiss at the deal that had gone down… perhaps if he told Pitch it would make up for this incident.

Spouting, his last chance, in need to speak with Pitch they stop his torment momentarily. Had he any blood it would’ve ran cold when one of his tormentors called “Oye Pitch!”

Pitch had been here this entire time.

It took a few minutes but there he was...giving that deceitful warm inviting smile while his eyes screamed murderous intent.

Studs spoke about the info but was immediately silenced...He was doomed.

His hope was disappearing...his bones felt grainy yet he still plead to be spared.

Pitch always had a tactful grandeur about himself. Never spent long on monologues and really liked to drive a point quick and to the point.

That point was at the end of a very sharp bone aimed for his skull as Pitch raised it for the blow.

Whimpering...he accepted his fate and waited.

“STOP!!!”

He quickly looked up to see you running from around the corner. Your voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. It was full of the warmth and kindness he had never truly known.

Pitch was talking to you but all he could do was stare. You were an angel sent to him in his time of need. Bringing him a redemption he didn’t deserve.

“Thanks...Sweetheart...but a sweet lookin’ gal like you shouldn’t risk ya life for a bitty like me.” He didn’t want you to die for his sins. Yet it felt good… for someone to actually care. It hurt to see you cry for him...he didn’t know even know you… he wished he could…

A sharp pain hammered into his spine for his input. He was concerned now… who would protect you? As he fought to stay awake. His pain rendering him in and out of focus.

Hearing you once again plea for him.

He didn’t want to die today…

“You?... You called me sir?....”

Pitch seemed genuinely interested… maybe… for once… Pitch will be merciful…

His blurred vision collapsed into darkness as your voice became farther away.

‘Please, if there’s any mercy to be had...if not for me...Please...for her.’

Was his last conscious thought before succumbing to the darkness entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a tumblr! Look up YinYanChan and you'll find me. I'm not promising it will be lively on my page but I will try to post about upcoming updates or details.


End file.
